


Inconsequential

by Purpleaesthetic



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Episode: s04e17 Clean Slate, F/F, F/M, Give me a break, I'm Sorry, Memory Loss, POV Third Person, Secret Relationship, Shegos POV, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, i've never written angst before, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleaesthetic/pseuds/Purpleaesthetic
Summary: Kim and Shego have been sneaking around since Stop Team Go, and things change when Kim loses her memory and forget's her and Shego's history.ORShego's reaction to Kim losing her memory in Clean Slate. Needless to say, things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Inconsequential

_This is so dumb,_ Shego scolds herself as she scales the wall. She swore to herself she was _fine_ with Kimmie being gone, more than fine actually. She has been on the longest uninterrupted crime spree of her entire villain career since Kimmie lost her memory, nothing could be better. So why was she currently trying to scale the Possible house, all while avoiding the traps that the ‘Tweebs’ set up around the residence? Well, she didn’t really have an answer for that. Well, she did, but not one she was willing to admit.

Ever since her little stint as a do-gooder, her and Kimmie had a _thing_ , what that thing is, she doesn’t really know. She just remembers a photo booth, and dim lighting, and close faces, next thing she knew Kim was sitting on her lap as they kissed behind the curtain. And they didn’t exactly stop when they left the photo booth. Then there was the dressing room at Club Banana, then the movie theater, then the bathroom of Bueno Nacho, then back at Kimmie’s house...point is they spent a lot of time together. She figured once she got zapped by the Attitudinator and was back to her old self, they would stop. She was wrong.

Next thing she knew, their fighting would be interrupted by Kimmie dragging her into a supply closet, or Shego would pin Kim and they wouldn’t really leave that position for a while. Then suddenly, it wasn’t just them making out to blow off steam. It was Shego protecting Kimmie from Dr. D, or Black Eye, or whatever. It was secret dates to private beaches. It was Shego sneaking into Kim’s bedroom, and Kim sneaking into Drakken’s lair. It was Shego going solo on missions and purposely getting caught. It was holding gloved hands as they ran away to let Ron and Drakken finish the fight. 

Maybe it wasn’t ‘morally right’, but hey, she was a villain, and Princess wasn’t exactly innocent either. Plus, though she would never admit this out loud, she was weirdly happy when she was with Kimmie. But that changed too.

The day Kimmie lost her memory, Shego was beyond worried, so worried that she lost her cool. “So, Kimmie forgot _everything_?” It was too late to stop the concern that filled her voice, both Dr. D and the blonde boyfriend (Thinking of Kimmie with that buffoon made her want to throw up, but she didn’t have time to dwell on that) heard it, so she tried to cover up her slip. “Like how to fight crime? I’d say it’s a good day!” She leaned in close to her, looking for any recognition in the hero’s eye’s, but they were blank, empty. _She doesn’t remember me._

Dr. D starts to leave, and Shego realizes she has to go with him. She glances at Kimmie one more time before she jumps out the window, _I’ll check on her tonight._

She calls the Kimmunicator the second she can get away from Dr. D. She gets no answer, she calls four more times, no one ever picks up. She then does what she always does when Kim doesn’t pick up. She robs a bank. Normally the nerd on the other side of the Kimmunicator would tell Kimmie she is up to some bad deeds and stop her, then Kim would be there in less than five minutes and they would rendezvous in some ally or something. 

No one shows up to stop her, she just walks away with the cash. She robs two more banks, a jewelry store, and two government run test labs. Kimmie doesn’t show up to any. This is starting to get really frustrating, plus she was having to deal with all of Dr. D’s antics, it was a whole thing.

She’s on her last straw, she robs _three_ Middleton stores in a row less than ten minutes from Bueno Nacho, the one where they, you know, _spent time together_ . And finally, _finally_ , Kimmie shows up. But normally when it’s just Shego, just Kim would come to ‘thwart her’, so they would have some alone time. This time, she shows up on the back of a busted scooter, holding onto _him_. Shego feels her blood boil as he talks.

“Are you _sure_ I know her?” Now that stung a bit, but she chooses to cover it with snark. _It’s fine, she forgot_ **_everything_ ** _, I’m sure she’ll remember me soon._ And then that _idiot_ has the _gull_ to ask her if him and Kimmie are dating (I mean, of course he doesn’t know about them, but still, it made her want to blast him).

“ _What_ ? For real? Oh come _on_ , that never made any sense to me!” She wasn’t lying, it _didn’t_ make any sense! I mean, what did this bumbling idiot have that she didn’t? Kimmie could do so much better then him, more specifically, her! Without hesitating, she gives into her anger and blasts rat-boy in the chest. She only gets more angry when she sees the way Kim runs to him.

“Glowing hand, glow, go, Shego!” She chooses to ignore the butterflies that start a rave in her ribcage ( _She remembers me_ ), and focus on their normal quipping. She feels her heartbeat pick up at the idea of sparing with Kimmie again, because that’s all they really do. They don’t hold back, but they know each other’s lines and are very careful not to hurt each other. Suddenly Stoppable pushes Kim out of the way, as if he is her big protector or something. _Ugh! Protect Kimmie, HA, he can’t even protect_ **_himself_ ** _. I could protect her better than you ever could!_ Her blood continues to boil as she watches them, and she decides to let off some steam, in the form of intense violence directed at Stoppable. She knows Kimmie will probably scold her later for being too harsh with him, but she can’t bring herself to care, not while the fool looks like he’s suffering. She even smiles when he starts to cry.

And so _that_ is why Shego is currently dodging lasers outside of Kim Possible’s window. She felt like a little school girl dealing with her first crush, all insecure and fidgety. She got it in her brain that if she forgot about her relationship with _Ron_ , maybe she forgot about _their_ relationship. That what Kimmy and her had is just as inconsequential as her high school boyfriend. And those thoughts terrified her, so she had to see for herself.

She flipped over the last buzz saw and into her Princess’ room, “Man, the tweebs really upped the security since the last time I was here.”

Kimmie was currently laying on her bed in PJ’s while she flipped through a magazine, when suddenly she saw Shego and jumped up, a weak fighting stance at the ready, “Don’t come any closer, or I’ll scream!”

“Oh Kimmie, don’t you remember what happened last time you screamed while I was in here? Getting under your bed is really hard, don’t make me do it again.”

“What are you talking about?” Her shoulders slump, as if the weight of all the confusion from the last few days is finally catching up to her.

_Oh_. Her stomach hits the floor, and she feel’s that insecurity claw up her throat, “You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember _what_ ? That you’re my arch-enemy who tries to kill me on the daily? I remember that just fine,” Her fighting stance straightens, as if she fully remembers how to fight again. _Oh no._

“Come on, Kimmie, do you seriously not remember… _us_?”

“What about us?”

_Oh no_ . Shego felt her flames flair up in panic, but she fought her body for control, and luckily, no flames showed up in her palm. _I need you to remember Kimmie, come on, please. We weren’t that meaningless, were we? How do I get you to remember us?_ In a moment of desperation, Shego surges forward, gloved hands on both sides of Kimmie’s face, and kisses her. There’s a moment of frozen shock, no response from Kim’s side, no recognition. _Please Kimmie._

Then, Kim relaxes into the kiss, softly kissing back. Her arm snakes its way around Shego’s shoulders, pale hands running through black hair. _She remembers_. Shego smiles into the kiss as she remembers why she loves kissing Kimmie so much, the taste of strawberry lipstick, the soft lips and hands, the way she matches her passion and effort. Her smile only grows as she leans further into Kimmie. The small action of Shego’s gloved hand brushing Kim’s cheek makes the redhead snap to attention and push Shego away with far more strength then needed.

“Kimmie?” Shego looks at her questionably, only to be met with wide and guilty eye’s. _Regretful_ eyes.

“Shego, we, we can’t. Ron-” Bile and heat rises in Shego’s throat as she goes pale. _Oh no. She remembers, but she doesn’t want to._ Shego stumbles backward, feeling for the window. _She doesn’t want this. She doesn’t us. She doesn’t want_ ** _me_**. She makes a dash for the window, not stopping as she hears Kim yell “Shego, wait!”. She doesn’t stop running until she jumps head first out the window. She rolls on the grass and continues running. She doesn’t stop running until she is safely locked in her room at Dr. D’s lair. _Oh no._

She doesn’t get much time to grieve before Dr. D is dragging her out to a train that they need to break into. It doesn’t shock her that Kim and Ron show up, but what does shock her is that Kim doesn’t look even slightly bothered when she sees her. It hurts, that she doesn’t even glance her way, no even when she powers up. A look of hurt and anger stays glued to Shego’s face, while Kim looks completely indifferent.

Part of her takes comfort in the fact that Kimmie is keeping up the act with Ron, even though Shego _knows_ she remembers. If she didn’t remember that her and Ron were dating, she wouldn’t have ended _everything_ like that. By the time they all come to the conclusion that the train is going to explode, Shego is already off the train, expecting the rest to follow, only no one else does, and she’s standing alone in the snow. 

“Of course Kimmie wants to play the hero. Ugh, you never make this easy, do you princess?” She grumbles as she grabs onto the caboose and pulls herself into the train. 

It takes some time to get to the front of the train, especially with the train going top speed, but finally, when the train stops, Shego arrives in the hallway that leads to the engine room, only to wish she hadn’t. She’s about to call Kimmie’s name when her soft voice fills the air, saying the worst words she could possibly hear. “Ron, I remember that you’re my boyfriend, and that I think I love you!” 

Shego staggers back, feeling like she just got hit with a sledge hammer. She slowly walks backwards, looking for the closest opening in the train that she can jump out of, all while the words repeat in her head. _I think I love you_ . She jumps out of an open door and into a snowbank, allowing herself to hit it. She doesn’t get up, she doesn’t move, she just lays on top of the snow, until it finally hits her. She was wrong. Her and Kimmie’s relationship isn’t just as inconsequential as her high school boyfriend, it was _more_ . For some reason she tricked herself into thinking that she and Kimmie _had something_ , and that she and Ron were just having fun to pass the time. _I think I love you._ She was wrong. _She_ was the fun, _she_ was the doll that you can like for a few weeks before you never touch it again, _she_ was the inconsequential one, and _he_ was the one she _had something_ with. _I think I love you._

“I-I thought I loved _you_ , Princess.” Shego warms her body so that her tears don’t freeze on her face.


End file.
